Mystery twins
by seahorse111
Summary: Gravity Falls one-shots. K just in case.. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly calm day and everyone was feeling quite content.

Dipper was admittedly glad that there was finally a day where they weren't being hunted down by a monster, and was happy enough playing DD&MD with Ford.

Ford was glad that Mabel wasn't trying to force Stan and Ford to hug it out- buying a sweater for Waddles, who knew that they made pig sweaters?

Stan was just glad that Ford wasn't trying to adjust to life's in the 10's.

Aaaand then everything blew up.

Ford had simply gone to grab a new dice- the goat ate their old one when he found some paperwork.

"Stanley!?" He shouted, not waiting for an answer he hopped right to his question. "You got married under my name?"

Stan dropped his coffee. "Uhhhh... Funny story..." Mabel, who'd returned in time to hear Ford questioning Stan, helpfully said, "you're married to a coin machine!"

"I'm WHAT!?"

"She's lying!"

Interested in where this was going, Siper shouted, "she's not!"

Ford stepped into the kitchen and Stan's eyes widened.

"FORD PUT THE NERD GUN DOWN!"

"You've got ten seconds. Start running. Stop writing your will. It's a stunner. 10, 9..."

Stan ran.

Mabel grinned at Dipper. "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggestions:**

 **Reverse Falls?:**

 **Sorry, I don't know much Reverse Falls stuff, maybe once I learn some more?**

 **Mabel pushing Dipper to Pacifica?:**

 **This will be FUN**

The party went on for a very long time- Mabel and Dipper had planned on staying for maybe an hour? It was late already.

No dice.

Mabel and Dipper were taking a short break from the craziness and just chilling in the hall, after a while Mabel finally asked Dipper how the ghost thing worked out, aside from him turning everyone into wood.

After a few seconds of brainstorming on what word usage to use so Mabel wouldn't f an girl over the hug, he told her everything- grudgingly including the hug.

The word usage thing didn't work out so well.

"She HUGGED you?"

"She was caught up in the moment!"

There was no stopping Mabel now, she was squealing like Dipper and Pacifica had kissed or something.

"She likes you Dipper!"

"Well I um..."

"Someone's blushing!"

Dipper paused and pursed his lips, then lifted his hand to touch his cheek.

Oh darn. He was blushing.

"Ask her to dance!"

"Uh..."

Before you could 'Dipcifica' Mabel was pulling Dipper out of the hallway, and then squealed when she saw Pacifica.

"Dipper would like to ask you a question!" Mabel said, pushing Dipper in her face.

"Funny, I have a question to ask him too."

Mabel's eyes brightened. "Ask away, sista!"

Pacifica stared for a while at Dipper before finally asking. "Will you dance with me?"

Mabel squealed and Dipper just stared until he finally nodded.

Pacifica grinned, grabbed Dipper's arm, and tried to teach him how to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'll do this one. I've actually been wondering how he beat that thing. I really wish we got to see it. Maybe in a special?**

Boredom to insanity.

That was the new life of Dipper Pines. Ever since he and his friends (but mostly McGucket) had taken down the Blind Eye, phone calls were coming from everyone _for_ help with the supernatural, and it was ecspecially overwhelming when there was nothing in the journal.

The phone call from the police came the day before the Northwest Fest, as the girls squealed about, though Dipper could care less about a party hosted by the _Northwests._

The phone call was from the police, and Diper got ready to call Grunkle Stan for yet another confrontation.

"Is Dipper Pines here?"'

Dipper nearly dropped the phone. "Uhh... Yeah?"

"Good, now come to the police station, we need your help. There's something attacking the residents and we can't find any clues."

 _Yeah, more like you won't get off your lazy butts and find them,_ Dipper thought.

"Who is it?" His great uncle's gruff voice came the kitchen, and he stepped forwards.

"Just the police," Dipper muttered.

"I DID NOTHING! You told them that, right? It was someone else who shoplifted those mangoes?"

"Umm, they weren't asking about you."

"Then what were they asking about?"

Dipper shuffled his feet. "They said that something is attacking the residents."

Stan nodded. "Uh huh, I can't help them. besides, they're lazy."

Dipper sighed. "They asked for me."

Stan looked surprised for a few moments before nodding. "L'right, I guess that's fair. Don't do anything... Dangerous."

"Stan, the meatloaf."

His gruntled turned around and raced back into the kitchen, cursing fate for burning his meatloaf.

"Is it edible?" Mabel asked, and Dipper left before any more questioning could be done.

Once Dipper reached the police station, he was invited to sit at a table in a dark room, where he was told not to shine a flashlight or anything of the sort inside.

He sat at the table and the policemen- to his dismay Sherrif Blubs and Deputy Durlsnd, passed him several photos.

"They're our biggest leads we have," Blubs said.

"But they're really hard!" Deputy Durland added. "Harder than that maze at the resturant!"

Dipper sighed and peered at the photos, squinting to see them in the dark.

They weren't hard at all, and we're obviously pictures of a bat.

"It's a bat," Dipper saod, unbelieving at the policemen's stupidity.

The two looked very taken aback.

"What?"

But how!? It was harder than the hardest maze! Are you sure?"

Dipper sighed and began to rearrange the photos. "Yeah, I'm sure, that's a wing, that's a claw.."

After a few moments he'd rearranged the photos to be a complete picture- well, almost, there were a few pictures missing and several of them were at different angles, but it was obviously a bat.

"Oh."

"Oh yeah, that is a bat. Can you help me with my mazes?"

Dipper shrugged. "Eh, where was it last sighted?"

"The water tower."

Dipper nodded, surprised that the sheriffs had gotten the info.

The sheriffs lead him there, and Dipper was tempted to tell them that Gravity Falls was a second home now and he knew how to get around, but figured that angering them wouldn't be the safest choice.

Scree! The piercing sound of a bat made Dipper flinch and turn around to see the massive bat.

It was flat out terrifying.

Huge wings spread out several feet and the bat itself would have towered over Bud, and he was a very tall man.

Beady black eyes surveyed the park and it spotted both the water tower and the group.

"Okaaay, run!" Dipper squeaked, but the two policemen were already high tailing it to the water tower.

Dipper sprinted as fast as he could, and when they reached the top, he felt a gun of some sort being pressed into his hands.

He glanced down at it to see that a taser rested in his palms, and he turned around to see if the police were backing him up.

They weren't. Instead they clung onto each other, watching the sky as the beats of the bat's wings grew closer and closer.

Dipper couldn't blame the police for being scared, for sweat caked his palms and he wondered if he could hold onto the taser for much longer.

Sree! The bat shot up into view and Diper made his move, lunging forwards and gripping the dye of the water tower, holding the trigger.

The hit didn't miss. The taser hit the bat square in the chest and it screamed one more time, throwing its head back.

Its wings spammed and after a minute or so, it began to drop.

At some point a camera flashed, and Dipper stepped back, heart pounding.

He slowly climbed back down and headed home, trembling.

He shuddered and stepped into the mystery shack, and flopped on the couch.

He waved at Stan, who just stared at him, awestruck.

With a jolt, Diper realized that he still held the taser.

"Catch!" He exclaimed, tossing the weapon to his Grunkle.

He walked away, awestruck, then raced right up to his room, laughing.

Dipper flopped onto the couch and reminded himself of the Ghost Harrasers Marathon airing soon.

He didn't even know what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little idea I thought up. Not very long. All cuteness, fluff, and a Tepig that sneezes fire.**

It was the twin's second summer in Gravity Falls Oregon, and to their relief, things were normal.  
At least, Gravity Fall's version of normal.

Yes, the occasional goblin monster tried to destroy (and on some occasions, _eat)_ the shack that was yet again their summer home.  
Dipper was excited whenever they found a new monster, and would sketch it in _his_ journal as he ran away from the jaws of death.

But their discovery today was something else entirely.

"Cmon, Dip!" Mabel's voice was joyful and her brown eyes were bright.  
"Be careful!" Dipper warned.

"Be careful of what?"  
"I dunno."

They walked on for a while, and Dipper pursed his lips. He hadn't caught a single glimpse of weirdness, and the only sounds he heard were normal birds chirping.  
He began to get restless, and maybe a little paranoid.

Mabel's voice broke through the silence. "OMIGOSHAPIG!"

Dipper broke into a run, and sure enough, Mabel was kneeling beside a pig.

But this pig was no waddles. It was black and orange with a splotch of yellow above its pink nose and he could swear that smoke came out of it whenever the little guy snorted.  
Beside it was a white and red capsule... lay open, and Dipper picked it up.

"What is this thing."

"Magic," Mabel said, grinning. "Watch."

She tapped on the pig in front of her and it was pulled into the capsule in a beam of red light. A single drop of it and the pig was back out in another flash.  
"I dunno, Mabel. What if it's dangerous? Besides, I swear smoke is coming out of its nostrils."  
"Nuh-uh. No smoke. You're just koo-koo."

The pig sneezed and a shower of sparks accompanied it.  
"SEE?!"  
"He just has a bad case of the sniffles, don't you, Waddles II?"  
"What about the other Waddles?"  
"I love them both."

Mabel picked up the odd pig and started to carry him away.  
"MAABBBEEEELLLL!"

But his cries for her to put the thing down never touched her ears.

He had to admit, on the way back, he may or may not have gotten attached to the pig, even if it seemed it could burn the shack down if it got a bad cold.

He swung open the door and Mabel grinned. "GRUNKLE STAN! I HAVE A PIG THAT SNEEZES FIRE!"

There was a pause, and their Grunkle walked into the living room, still wearing oven mitts. "Very funn-"  
His eyes fell upon the creature in Mabel's arms.  
"Okay, who painted Waddles?"

Upon hearing his name, Waddles lifted his head and trotted over to Grunkle Stan.  
"Okay then, but it doesn't sneeze fire, right?"

The pig responded with a sneeze. "Oh, uh..."

He walked back to the kitchen, and called upstairs. "FORD! THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW!"

Mabel giggled and gave her new pet a hug. "Lets go say hi to Grunkle Fordsy!" She headed upstairs, and Dipper flopped ont the couch.

Well, they had a fire sneezing pig now.


	5. Double Ford

"I heard that place has a great animal shelter!"

Mabel's voice America from the skype call, and Stan chuckled. "So have I, but don't get your hopes up, kiddo, we ain't buying any thin'"

Mabel shrugged. "That's okay. But you will go there, right? And take photos of all the animals!"

"Sure thing, pumpkin."

"Okay bye!"

"See ya."

Stan slipper the phone into his pocket, and Ford blinked in confusion. "We're visiting an animal shelter? I thought we were picking up some medical supplies, _Stanley."_

"Don't look at me, Poindexter, at least I get to bed at a reasonable time. 'sides, this is for Mabel."

Ford frowned. "Okay, for Mabel."

"Glad to see you so agreeable for once!"

Stan ran forwards before Ford could retaliate, leaving his older twin to chase a laughing Stan down the road."

A few minutes later, Stan and Ford stood amongst rows on cages in the cat room.

"I admit it, these are cute," Ford said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Stan only nodded in response, taking another photo, and Ford marked in his head as the fifth photo Stan had taken that had made at least one cat flinch."

"Maybe you should turn the flash off?"

"How do I do that."

"Uh, no clue."

Stan stopped in front of one cage and his jmouth fell open Ford, Ford, Ford, get over here?"

"What?"

"We have to get this one! It has six fingers, just like you!"

"Stanley, that would toes. And no, a ship is no place for a cat."

"You're no fun."

They eventually left the shelter and the seaside town with bags full of medicine.

On the boat, there was a surprise.

A grey tabby cat poked its head out of an empty bag and stared up at the Stan Twins.

"STANLEY."

"I did nothing! This little gremlin musta snuck in the bathroom!"

"Stanley this was no accident!"

"Aw, shucks," Stan laughed. "What do we name it?"

"Stanley we are not keeping a cat on board."

"We are now."

"STANLEY NO."

"Yes."

Ford moved to take the bag, but the cat hissed and bit his hand.

"Ford doesn't want to leave."

"What?"

"His name is Ford. It has to be!"

"Stanley, no, that would be very confusing, and we're not keeping this cat."

Stan pulled out the phone.

"Oh no, don't you dare."

"Calling, Mabel."

"No, no, no."

"Hey sweetie! We adopted a cat!"

"NO! NO WE DIDN'T!"

"Omigosh what are you naming it, where is it let me hug it, oh there you are you're so cute I just want to squish your little face!"

"STANLEY."

"FORD."

Stan grinned, "and get this, it has six toes!"

"Omigosh did you name it after Ford, you have to name it after Ford, name it after Ford!"

"Of course I'll name it after my brother, sweetie. See you later!"

"Bye!"

Stan turned to Ford, a devilish grin on his face. "Mabel would be heartbroken if we returned this little fella."

Ford groaned."Fine, you win." He glanced at the cat, and sighed. "Welcome aboard."


End file.
